I promise, I promise
by swimgirl
Summary: This is a fluffy story about Katie Bell and Oliver Wood
1. Promise

Katie's point of view: I stepped into, we had just won the quidditch cup for gryffindor and we were all in a hurry to get to the party. In the shower next to mine I could hear my best friend Angelina singing at the top of her lungs "It's a small world after all, It's a small world after all, It's a small world after all, IT'S A SMALL WORLD!" I threw a bottle of soap over my shower and into her shower. Then I heard it hit her in the head. "KATIE BELL! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" she screamed at me. I just laughed and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a red towel around my body and went over to the counter. I dried my hair and put it up in a high bun. Then I put on my under stuff and put on my blue jeans and red and gold tank top. All while talking non-stop to Angelina. I slipped my shoes on and went outside talking with Angelina. Soon we heard two male voices behind us. We turned around and saw Fred and Wood. Fred is Angelina boyfriend, and she ran over to him and jumped on his back. He just laughed and carried her off to the party."That sure was nice" I heard wood say. "Yes, I couldn't of said it better myself" I said as I walked towards him. Then he took my hand and started lending me off towards the lake. "Wood were in heavens name are we going?" I said, as I acted bored "Katie, remember after a quidditch game, we always go and talk. Please?" He said with puppy dog eyes. I looked at him and sighed. I guess he took that as a "Yes" because he started pulling me towards the lake. When we got to the lake he let go of my hand and sat down under "The Tree" as we call it. We both have our names on the tree. I looked at him for a little while. I had liked him since I came to Hogwarts. I studied his face. He had wonderful brown eyes. Although I couldn't see them, they were closed. Then I thought of his smile that's what got my heart to go a mile a minute. He must have opened his eyes without me seeing, because I heard him clear his voice and then pat the spot of grass next to him. I sat down and put my knees to my chin. I put my head on his shoulder and he sighed. We did this a lot. We weren't a couple, but I had a feeling we weren't just friends. After a few minutes I started crying. He must have seen my shoulders shaking because he pulled me to face him. I don't cry a lot. I'm a strong person. I put my face in my hands and just cried. He held me to him brushing my just showered hair with one hand and he had the other hand running up and down my back. This made my feel a little better. After a few minutes my crying went down. "Katie, what's wrong?" He asked I just stood up and walked over to the lake. He stood up and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders. He's 6'2; I'm 5'9 so he stood over me. "Katie, please just tell me what's wrong." He asked again with a soft voice. "Wood, you'll be gone next year, I'll still be here. I'm worried, I won't ever see you again. "I said about to cry again, He turned me to him, "Katie, look at me," he said his voice still soft. "No," I answered plain and mild "Katie," he said as he brought my chin up with his fingers. "I'll never, ever, ever, really leave you. I promise." He said, with his eyes full of worry. "Oliver, please, don't" I said about to cry again. "No, listen to me Katie." He said a little more powerful. I brought my eyes up to look at him. "Katie, I promise I will never leave you. Never." I blinked a couple of times not truly getting what he was saying. He must have gotten that message because he took my hand and brought it up to his mouth planting little kisses on my fingers. "Please Oliver, don't," I said trying to pull my hand away. Then I looked at his face. He wasn't joking. His eyes had turned darker, as if they need something. My tears flooded my face now understanding what he was saying. He took my face in his hands. "I promise, I promise." He said in a soft voice. 


	2. Freaked out huh?

For the next couple of days Oliver didn't talk to me. I felt so alone. Angelina and Alicia tried to cheer me up, but it didn't help. Then one day as I was doing my homework I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Oliver. "Can I sit?" he asked, I just nodded. He sat down next to me looking at his hands. "Katie, I'm, I'm sorry. About what I did, I know I freaked you out. I didn't mean to." Then he took my hands in his, "Please give me another chance." I looked at him, "I wasn't freaked out, and of course I'll give you another chance, but you don't need it." He sighed "So I just said all of that, for nothing?" I smiled "Yep, I guess so." I said as I ran my fingers through his short brown hair. He looked at me with his mouth opened just a little. "Cat got your tongue?" I said as I put my hands back in my lap. "Ah, no I don't think so would you look for me?" He said as he stuck his tongue out. "Oh of course, what are friends for?" I answered, and then I kissed him. 


	3. SOOOO SORRY

I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated!!!!! I have been so busy, plus I've had writer's block. I've been in a play, choir, band, swimming, and a whole bunch of other stuff and I'm sorry once again. If anyone has any ideas for my story email me at swimgirl285@hotmail.com or IM me at musicfreak284 


End file.
